The Mother in the Memory
by DrHoneyChuckles
Summary: Booth thinks back on some advice his mother gave him as he's faced with the challenges of starting a family. One-Shot


_A/N: So there is _**_nothing _**_ever mentioned about Booth's mom. So I decided to take matters into my own hands! This is just an idea that came to mind when I was challenged by Cause. to try only writing with one point of view. (And I love a good challenge!) So here goes! My first experimentation with 1st Person POV._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I do have some of the dvds though!_

_Spoilers: If you don't know Brennan's pregnant with Booth's baby by now, you've got some serious problems._

* * *

><p>Christine Booth. My baby girl. She was named after Temperance's mother. Her middle name was even Ruth. Bones had told me about how she always remembered her mother smiling, always being positive. I wish I could say the same about my mother.<p>

My clearest memory of my mother was the day she died.

I was only eight years old.

By now my father was totally lost in alcohol. At my young age, I'd been forced to mature quite quickly. I knew I had to protect Jared, who was three and a half at the time. This sense increased the day I found out mom was sick.

Mom had always tried to protect us the best she could, but she couldn't control my father when he was drunk. He'd hit her and then barrel toward Jared and I. It got even worse once she started getting weak. Pops would drive her to the hospital for doctor's appointments and leave me to fend for myself and Jared.

Three weeks after her chemotherapy started Pops sat me down on the couch and held on to both of my shoulders. "You know your mommy is sick right?" He asked. I nodded my head. "The doctors told your mom that she may have to go away soon. So she has to stay in the hospital for a while. Okay?"

Even though I didn't want mom to go away, I nodded and acted like a brave little soldier.

Two weeks later I was in the hospital. I was sitting in a chair flipping through a magazine like I was actually reading it. I had no clue what I was looking at. "Seeley?"

I looked up at mom. She was frail now. She'd lost a considerable amount of weight and was very pale. Her curly bronze colored hair had started to thin and fall out and her brown eyes had sunken in to her face. It scared me. I didn't want her to leave. "Yes, mum?"

"Come sit with me." She said and smiled warmly. She patted the bed beside her. I gratefully bounded over and plopped down beside her. She reached up and stroked my head keeping her hand on the side of my face so that I was looking at her. "It's very late, Seeley. You should be sleeping." Her eyes darted over to where Pops was sitting. Pops was sleeping with Jared sleeping in his lap.

"I'm guarding you." I puffed out my chest. "Pops said you might go away. I don't want anyone to take you."

Mom laughed. I smiled widely. I loved my mother's laugh. "You're very brave, Seeley. You make sure you protect Jared alright? He's your little brother. You're in charge of him."

"I know, mom." I replied.

"Why don't you lie down? I'll tell you a story." Mom suggested.

I quickly agreed and nuzzled into her side. She settled her chin on my head and wrapped her arms around me. I breathed in her scent for what I feared would be the last time. Her natural cinnamon smell had faded somewhat from days spent in the hospital.

"Do you know what your name means?" Mom asked.

I shook my head.

"Seeley means very happy." She paused and sighed. "When dad and I found out that we were having you we were very happy. But for the life of us, we could not find the right name." She then whispered playfully, "We almost named you Gertrude."

"Mom!" I giggled.

"Just joking." She laughed back. "We still didn't have a name picked out when I came to the hospital to have you. It wasn't until your father picked up a baby names book and looked through the definitions did he find your name."

I looked up at mom. "Dad doesn't seem very happy now."

Her smile faded slightly. "I know, sweetie." She smoothed my hair back and her gaze turned intense. "You need to remember that your father wasn't always like this. Remember the good times, alright? I'm sorry I won't be here for you in person, but remember I'll always be right here." She poked me in the chest. "I'm sure you'll grow up to be a handsome man someday and have a family of your own. Just remember to be happy."

"I don't want you to go." I whined. I needed my mom. I couldn't just let her go now. Not when I needed her the most.

"I don't want to go either." She replied and put her chin back on top of my head. "But everything happens for a reason, Seeley. Don't forget that either."

"I won't, mom."

"Good." She pressed. "Now why don't you try and sleep now?"

I nodded and burrowed my way deeper into her side. I was sound asleep in minutes. I thought that maybe if I clung to her hard enough, that would keep her here with me.

Too soon. All too soon I hear a very loud beeping sound. I find that mom's arms have gone limp around me and I find myself being pulled away. I start kicking and screaming. "MOM! NO! Let go! Please, mom! Come back! MOM!" I don't realize until I'm out of the room that the one that pulled me off the bed is Pops.

"I'm sorry, Seeley. So, so sorry." Pops apologizes.

I don't need to ask and Pops doesn't need to tell. I burst into tears and bury my head into his neck.

But I haven't forgotten to this day.

I always tell myself to try and stay happy and that everything happens for a reason.

"_Do you believe in fate?"_

"_Absolutely not. Ludicrous."_

I chuckle to myself at the memory. I know that my mother was right. Why else would I have met Doctor Temperance Brennan that day? We were destined to become long time partners and eventual lovers.

"_You know when you talk to older couples who, you know, have been in love for 30 or 40 or 50 years, alright, it's always the guy who says "I knew." I knew. Right from the beginning."_

"_Your evidence is anecdotal."_

"_I'm that guy. Bones, I'm that guy. I know."_

"_I am not a gambler; I'm a scientist. I can't change. I don't know how. I don't know how."_

But I was right. I did know. Just like I know now. And Bones was wrong. She _can _change. She has changed so much, she's just too afraid to admit it. Now, we're both in for a massive change. Our 'Mighty Hut' is almost complete and the baby is due any day now.

Soon there will be three of us. I'll be all grown up and have a family of my own. Just like mom said I would; and I'm out to do her proud.


End file.
